U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,350, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a timing belt formed with a tensile member and a plurality of teeth which mesh with a sprocket wheel. One or more of the teeth are formed with an opening and a product processing device is mounted on the timing belt and attached via the opening in the tooth. The timing belt is preferably an endless belt and the teeth define an inner running surface. Grippers or similar product processing devices may be mounted on the belt so as to be pivotable about an axis through the openings in the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,297, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a gripper assembly for a deceleration/acceleration drum which includes a pivot arm with a gripper seat and a gripper bar with a gripper and a pin assembly. The assembly further includes a first toggle link supported by the pivot arm about a first pivot points the gripper bar is able to partially rotate about the first toggle link about a second pivot point. The assembly also includes a second toggle link supported by the pivot arm which supports the pin assembly of the gripper bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,123 discloses an apparatus for conveying sheets from a printing machine to a stack having at least one gripper bar carrying one or more grippers which, during the conveyance, holds a sheet at its edge between a gripper finger and a gripper pad. Endless chains move the gripper bar on a path between a cylinder belonging to the machine and the stack. An actuating mechanism opens and closes the gripper as a sheet is picked up from the cylinder and as it is allowed to fall onto the stack. In the opened state, the gripper finger is located below a path described by the upper edge of the gripper pad.